Hell's Kitchen
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Ou l'art et la manière de traumatiser les membres de Sabertooth en leur proposant des recettes pour le moins... originales. Label SPPS.
1. Cuy braisé

**Attention : tous les plats dont il sera question dans cette série d'OS sont des plats authentiques. Sinon ce serait moins drôle :)**

* * *

**Cuy braisé**

« C'est moi ! » tonitrua Sting en faisant son entrée dans le salon.

Rogue tourna la tête dans sa direction et haussa un sourcil – comment il réussissait à faire ça ?

« Tiens, tu tombes bien. Viens là. »

« Une seconde ! »

Le dragon blanc retira ses bottes et les jeta sans précaution dans un coin du vestibule, faisant grincer des crocs son partenaire – à force de lancer des godasses dans le mur, il finirait par y faire un trou et ce jour-là, bonjour les frais de réparation !

« Alors, c'est pour quoi ? »

Le brun le considéra d'un air mauvais puis se détourna et alla s'accroupir devant une boîte en carton posée sur la table basse du salon. Intrigué, le blond lui emboîta le pas et se pencha sur la boîte.

« Mais… C'est quoi, ça ? » interrogea-t-il en voyant ce qu'elle contenait. « Des rats ? »

« Des cochons d'Inde » rectifia son partenaire.

« Dis donc, ils auraient bien besoin d'un coup de peigne » commenta Sting.

Rogue lui lança un regard torve.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! »

Sentant sa nuque chauffer, le dragon blanc se hâta de dévier la conversation vers des eaux moins dangereuses pour lui.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de ramener ces trucs ici ? »

« Lequel te plaît le plus ? » demanda Rogue qui semblait ne pas avoir entendu.

Pris au dépourvu, le blond fit semblant de réfléchir puis indiqua du doigt l'un des bestiaux sans y faire réellement attention.

« Parfait ! » déclara le brun. « Il est beau, celui-là. »

Il se leva, prenant la boîte dans ses bras.

« Hé là ! » intervint Sting. « C'est pas pour te vexer, mais je te rappelle qu'on a déjà Lecter et Frosh sur le dos. Tu comptes vraiment y rajouter deux rats… ou machins d'Inde, je sais plus ? »

Ça faisait bizarre au dragon blanc de jouer la voix de la raison pour une fois, vu que le rôle était habituellement dévolu à son partenaire, lequel semblait tomber des nues.

« Mais on ne les garde pas comme animaux de compagnie » fit-il, l'air sincèrement pris au dépourvu.

Sting se sentait de plus en plus perdu.

« Pourquoi tu les as achetés, alors ? »

« Pour le repas de ce soir, enfin ! On ne mange pas de cochon d'Inde à Magnolia ? »

Durant les dix-neuf années – plus ou moins, il n'était pas sûr de la durée exacte – de son existence, Sting avait vu des choses tout à fait abracadabrantes, et il avait vu des choses complètement dégueulasses. Mais après la mort de son dragon – qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains, rien de moins – il avait cru ne plus pouvoir subir de traumatisme.

Visiblement, il s'était planté sur toute la ligne en ce qui concernait ce dernier point.

« TU VEUX LES MANGER ?! »

« C'est un plat traditionnel de chez moi » déclara le brun. « Du cuy braisé ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

Lorsqu'il vivait encore avec Weisslogia, le blond avait partagé les prises chassées par le dragon, ce qui faisait qu'il était familier avec le dépeçage et le dépouillage des carcasses – ça lui avait bien servi quand il avait dû se débrouiller seul.

Sauf que Weisslogia ne lui avait jamais servi de rat, et Sting n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'intention de commencer à en bouffer maintenant.

« Rogue, tu ne peux pas manger ça ! »

Le brun sembla étonné.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

Sting savait qu'il n'était pas franchement doué pour la réflexion, mais là, il aurait furieusement aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Si seulement il arrivait à trouver un argument intelligent !

« Parce que… parce que c'est des rats ! »

« Non, ce sont des cochons d'Inde. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, personne n'a jamais mangé de rat, peut-être ? En cas de famine, je te garantis que les gens ne faisaient pas la fine bouche. »

Oh putain, maintenant il allait avoir en tête des images de squelettes avec la peau sur les os en train de se préparer de la fricassée de rat jusqu'au soir ! Merci Rogue.

Pendant ce temps, le brun poursuivait.

« Je te garantis que ce n'est pas dégoûtant. En plus, c'est de la bonne qualité. Regarde-les un peu, tu leur trouve l'air maladif ? »

Les machins le regardaient de leurs petits yeux noirs, lesquels disparaissaient presque derrière tous leurs poils. _NomdeDieu._

« Pas question ! » s'écria-t-il en arrachant la boîte en carton à son partenaire.

« Hé ! »

« Non, PAS QUESTION. On ne bouffe pas de rat à Fiore ! Ou de cochons hindous, ou des trucs du même genre. On n'en bouffe pas, c'est clair ? »

Le dragon des ombres lui adressa son regard noir spécial super charbonneux.

« Dans ce cas, tu comptes faire régime, ce soir ? » susurra-t-il fielleusement.

« En tout cas, ce ne sera pas ta cuisine traditionnelles qu'on va grailler ! » rétorqua le blond avant de partir remettre ses bottes pour sortir.

* * *

« Sting-kuuun » pleurnicha Lecter lorsque son humain refit son apparition, « Rogue-kun est de _mauvais _poil ! »

« Sans déconner ? » lâcha le dragon blanc, complètement crevé.

Il avait dû faire le tour des animaleries de la ville avant de retrouver celle où Rogue avait acheté les cochons d'Inde, prétextant une allergie aux poils comme raison de les restituer. Résultat ? Il avait mal aux pieds et sûrement une douzaine d'ampoules sur chacun.

Frosh déboula en trombe de la cuisine.

« Pourquoi Rogue prépare des choux-fleurs au gratin ? » se mit-il à geindre. « C'est pas bon ! »

« C'est du _gratin _de choux-fleurs » rectifia Lecter.

« C'est pas bon même si tu l'appelles comme ça ! »

Sting se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dans cette maison, tout le monde détestait les choux-fleurs, lui le premier. Du coup, il avait une idée très précise de la raison pour laquelle le brun avait décidé de préparer ce plat.

Enfin, tant que ce n'était pas du rat ! Au moins, il pouvait survivre à une platée de choux-fleurs.


	2. Requin à l'islandaise

**Requin à l'islandaise**

« Ta mission s'est bien passée ? » demanda Rufus en tournant la page de son livre.

Le grognement qui lui répondit ne l'étonna guère. Orga tenait plus du spécimen primitif d'humanité cavernicole que de l'homo sapiens moyen de la rue.

« C'était quoi, déjà ? » voulut savoir Minerva, assise juste à côté à se vernir les ongles – en rouge sombre, pas vraiment une couleur surprenante quand on la connaissait bien.

« Protection d'un vaisseau marchant » répondit le poète. « Originaire de l'Est, si je ne m'abuse ? »

Un reniflement de la part de la montagne de muscles. Pour ceux qui disposaient d'un traducteur spécialisé – lequel s'acquérait après un certain temps passé à fréquenter ladite montagne, il s'agissait de l'équivalent d'un oui.

La tigresse fit la moue.

« Dans les eaux de l'Est ? Eh ben, il y a dû y avoir de l'animation. »

Orga haussa les épaules.

« Cinq attaques pirates » lâcha-t-il.

Derrière son masque, le blond écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est… beaucoup, dis-moi. »

Le Tueur de dieu le regarda d'un air blasé.

« Chez vous, oui. »

Ah, oui. La façon de penser différente. A l'Est, la vie était nettement plus… _animée _– ô le bel euphémisme – qu'à Magnolia, ou même qu'à Fiore. Quand on voyageait là-bas, il fallait s'armer jusqu'aux dents et avoir des réflexes très rapides, sans parler d'une bonne dose de paranoïa…

Aux dires d'Orga, on s'ennuyait bien moins qu'à l'Ouest. Cela dit, avec une espérance de vie n'excédant pas trente ans, on devait rarement avoir l'occasion de s'ennuyer…

« Bonne paye ? » interrogea Minerva en finissant de vernir son petit doigt de la main gauche.

Un grognement.

« Si on aime être payé en nature. »

Rufus s'étrangla.

« Je pense avoir mal compris » bafouilla-t-il, la figure si écarlate que son masque semblait faire partie de sa peau.

Orga le dévisagea d'un drôle d'air.

« Deux tonneaux de bouffe » laissa-t-il tomber. « Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« On dirait qu'il a des drôles d'idées, notre poète » glissa de manière tout à fait perfide la tigresse. « De la cuisine de l'Est, j'imagine ? »

La cuisine de l'Est, c'était d'un exotisme extrême. Au sein de Sabertooth, le sujet ne venait pratiquement jamais sur le tapis, ce qui faisait que les seuls indices dont disposaient les membres de la guilde provenaient de Sting – lequel faisait une attaque de panique dès qu'on lui demandait quel genre de plats se préparait son coéquipier. Ça ne laissait pas bien augurer.

La montagne de muscles eut un sourire.

« Du requin faisandé ! » déclara-t-il fièrement.

Les cerveaux de Rufus et de Minerva bloquèrent à l'unisson. Avec un bon gros grincement d'engrenages tombant sur un grain de sable impromptu.

« Par faisandé » finit par articuler la tigresse, « tu veux dire… »

« Tu enterres dans le sol pendant trois mois. Comme ça, la chair a le temps de se faire un goût ! Et ça élimine les saloperies, parce que vous imaginez pas ce que ça peut bouffer un requin ! Que des saletés. Pis en plus, ça lui donne un goût acide. »

« Ah oui » souffla faiblement le blond. « J'imagine que tu parles d'expérience ? »

« Vouais ! Le requin tout de suite pêché, tu redemandes pas. Bien faisandé, tu te régale ! Y a juste à enlever un ou deux asticots et tu sers avec une petite sauce. Quand c'est nature, je trouve que c'est pas trop raffiné. »

Raffiné. Rufus en aurait hurlé. C'était bien connu, la poiscaille qui a pourri dans le sol pendant trois mois, c'était le summum de la recherche gastronomique ! Encore un peu et il courait aux toilettes rendre son petit déjeuner et son dîner d'hier soir.

« Et avec ça, une vodka, c'est parfait ! »

« C'est pas un peu trop corsé ? » interrogea Minerva. « Le requin, ça doit déjà avoir un goût très fort, non ? »

Le Tueur de dieu renifla.

« Dans mon pays, la vie c'est rude. Si la cuisine, ça ne t'arrache pas la langue, tu sais pas que tu es en vie ! »

La brune se recroquevilla imperceptiblement sur elle-même.

« D'accord, je ne discute plus. Heum… Rufus ? Ca va ? »

Sous son masque, le malheureux troubadour avait tourné à un joli vert pois cassé, très frais, très layette, tout à fait ravissant.

« Excusez-moi » bégaya-t-il avant de se lever et de s'éclipser comme s'il avait une meute de loups affamés à ses trousses.

Les autres tigres se regardèrent.

« Il a mangé un truc qui passe pas ? » fit Orga.

Pour toute réponse, Minerva se remit à appliquer son vernis.


	3. Hareng fermenté

**Avec une pensée pour mon cher papa qui a subi la mésaventure que je vous présente ici à la sauce Sabertooth :)**

* * *

**Hareng fermenté**

« Dis donc, Yukino, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les conserves ! »

Les pommettes de la constellationniste tournèrent au rose vif.

« C'est un cadeau » protesta-elle.

Rufus considéra la boîte déposée sur la table et fronça les sourcils.

« Elle me semble plutôt ballonnée, cette boîte… Est-elle bien fermée ? »

« J'ai vérifié. Aucune ouverture » décréta la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

« Forcément » renifla Minerva. « Autrement tu ne serais pas venue jusqu'à la guilde pour chercher un ouvre-boîte ! Est-ce qu'il te convient, celui-là ? »

Yukino saisit l'instrument que lui tendait la tigresse et eut un petit sourire.

« Je pense qu'il fera tout à fait l'affaire, merci. »

Sting grimaça.

« Je la sens mal, cette conserve. »

« Ton instinct de Chasseur de Dragon qui s'exprime ? » voulut savoir le poète.

« Qui veut goûter ? » lança la constellationniste à la cantonade. « Il paraît que c'est délicieux ! »

« Du poisson pour le thé ? » commenta Minerva. « Tu as de drôle de goûts, toi… Enfin, soyons fous ! »

Quelques uns des membres de la guilde qui traînaient dans le grand hall s'étaient approchés, histoire de savoir ce qui se passait.

« Au fait, qui t'a donné ce présent ? » demanda Rufus alors que Yukino approchait l'ouvre-boîte du couvercle de la conserve.

« Orga-kun. »

Sting blanchit en un temps record.

« N'ouvre pas ! » s'écria-t-il désespérément.

Le couvercle céda à cet instant précis.

Il y eut un très léger _psh_. Le genre de bruit qu'on ne remarque que lorsqu'on tend l'oreille à sa capacité d'écoute maximale. En revanche, les réactions des tigres furent nettement plus sonores.

« AH ! Oh putain » s'écria Minerva en se plaquant les deux mains sur le nez. « Putain de bordel de merde ! »

« Seigneur ! » balbutia Rufus qui avait tourné au vert sous son masque.

Il y eut un bruit sourd lorsque Sting s'écroula sur le plancher, incapable de supporter l'odeur en état de conscience ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de seconde.

Pétrifiée, Yukino fixait le contenu de la boîte de conserve d'un œil effaré.

« M-mais » bafouilla-t-elle, « comment un hareng peut-il… sentir _comme ça _?! »

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas pourri ? » interrogea Minerva d'une voix de canard – elle se pinçait toujours le nez.

Autour d'eux, les membres qui s'étaient approchés s'étaient enfuis à toute vapeur… ou bien étaient demeurés, se bouchant les narines dans un effort héroïque pour échapper à l'infection odorante.

« N-non » bégaya la constellationniste. « Il n'est pas pourri. R-regardez. »

Elle montra le contenu de la boîte à tous les autres témoins de la scène.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ! » s'effara le poète. « Même le fleuve d'excréments de la Divine Comédie ne dégagerait pas de tels miasmes ! »

« Hé, qui a ouvert le gaz ? » s'écria une voix en provenance de l'étage supérieur. « Évacuez le bâtiment avant qu'on saute tous, putain ! »

« Yukino, il est hors de question de manger cette… cette _chose _! » décréta Minerva. « Donne-la-moi, que je la jette ! »

Traumatisée, la constellationniste ne fit pas de manières pour tendre la boîte à la tigresse. De toute façon, elle ne s'imaginait pas en train d'ingurgiter un aliment aussi pestilentiel. Qui savait les effets secondaires ? Elle voulait bien mourir assassinée par un mage noir, mais pas empoisonnée par un hareng qui embaumait comme s'il se trouvait déjà en état de décomposition avancée.

Minerva saisit la conserve du bout des doigts et courut dehors, directement à la benne à ordures. Trois fois hélas, le fumet ne voulut guère partir avec la conserve.

« Là, ce n'est pas un aliment » décida Rufus à mi-voix, « c'est une arme de terreur ! »

Les autres tigres présents dans le hall vocalisèrent à l'unisson leur approbation.

« Rufus-sama ! Je crois que nous devrions appeler une ambulance ! » fit Yukino.

La jeune femme s'était accroupie au chevet de Sting, lequel semblait avoir carrément arrêté de respirer. Stratégie comme une autre pour fuir l'odeur, mais le problème restait que l'oxygène était nécessaire à la vie…

« La première victime de la conserve maléfique ! » lança quelqu'un du fond de la pièce.

Personne ne reprit, tout le monde sachant qu'avec cette odeur dans le hall, il y en aurait bien d'autres qui succomberaient de la même manière…

* * *

« Rogue-kun, tu penses que Sting-kun aura profité de sa journée comment ? » demanda Lector.

Le brun haussa des épaules.

« A ton avis ? »

« Il a été séduire des filles ? » gazouilla Frosh, les bras encombrés par un sac cousu à sa taille.

« C'est possible. Et je t'ai déjà dit que ce genre de sac, ça se porte dans le dos. »

« Fro aime le tenir comme ça ! »

« Tu va te faire mal aux bras… »

Rogue s'arrêta net et tourna au vert. Les deux Exceeds le considérèrent avec inquiétude.

« Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le dragon des ombres huma l'air et pâlit. Vu qu'il avait le teint naturellement clair, là, il avait vraiment une mine blanche comme de la craie.

« Mes dieux » souffla-t-il.

« Rogue-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Lector.

« Toi, tu restes avec Frosh » lâcha le brun avant de partir à grandes enjambées vers la guilde, presque en courant.

Lorsqu'il fit son entrée, il manqua s'étrangler net.

« Rogue ? » lança Minerva, visiblement surprise – après tout, il était supposé passer toute la journée dehors avec les Exceeds.

« Qui est mort ? » voulut savoir le dragon des ombres.

La tigresse le regarda bizarrement.

« Quoi ? »

« Ça sent la mort jusque dehors. Quelqu'un a enfin décidé d'assassiner le maître ? »

« Oh, tu parles de l'odeur ! Non, en fait, c'est… il s'agit d'un hareng. »

Le brun plissa ses yeux rouges.

« Un _hareng _? »

« Plus exactement, une boîte de conserve remplie de hareng, laquelle a libéré ce fumet insoutenable qui nous empoisonne les sinus » glissa Rufus, occupé à se cacher le nez dans un mouchoir en tissu – sérieusement, ça existait encore ?

« C'était un cadeau d'Orga-kun ! » protesta Yukino, les pommettes écarlates. « Comment j'aurais pu savoir… ? »

« Oh ! » s'écria le brun qui venait de comprendre. « Orga t'a offert du _surströmming _? »

Ses trois interlocuteurs le dévisagèrent d'un air égaré.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est un plat typique des régions côtières de l'Est. En faisant fermenter le hareng, on n'a pas besoin d'utiliser du sel pour le conserver… »

« Et vous mangez ce… _truc _? Vous n'avez pas d'odorat ou quoi ? » grinça Minerva.

« C'est un rite de passage chez les habitants de la côte » avoua Rogue. « Il faut se retenir de vomir jusqu'à ce qu'on ait avalé la première bouchée pour faire partie du clan… »

« Mais c'est monstrueux, cette demande ! » commenta la tigresse – totalement impossible à réaliser !

« Et c'est également supposé écarter les mauvais esprits. »

« Si ceux-ci ont un nez comme nous, c'est sûr qu'ils s'enfuient » maugréa le poète.

« Mais aussi, quelle idée d'ouvrir la boîte à l'intérieur ! C'est un plat qui se mange toujours dehors… Maintenant, il va falloir supporter l'odeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dissipe. »

« Combien de temps ça va prendre ? » demanda Minerva qui craignait la réponse.

Rogue se fit pensif.

« A peu près… une semaine ou deux, dans ces eaux-là. »

« QUOI ! » s'étrangla Rufus.

« C'est pas possible ! » s'insurgea Minerva. « Demain matin, on nous trouve tous morts. Ou alors, à l'hôpital comme Sting ! »

« Sting ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'inquiéta le brun.

« C'est à cause du hareng… » expliqua Yukino. « Il a fait une syncope à cause de son odorat plus sensible, alors il a fallu appeler une ambulance… »

« Et ils ont mis les combinaisons intégrales » ronchonna Minerva, « le truc que tu vois dans les films de fin du monde ! Façon _L'Armée des 12 Singes _! Avec bouteilles d'oxygène et tout le bataclan ! »

« Pourquoi j'ai manqué ça ? » murmura Rogue, un peu vexé.

Oh, ce n'était pas grave, après tout. Il aurait bien d'autres occasions de torturer son coéquipier.


	4. Tiêt canh

**Tiêt canh**

Ce n'était pas souvent que Sting tombait malade, mais là, il avait franchement mauvaise mine. En fait, c'était exactement la tête qu'il avait lorsqu'il montait dans le train ou dans une voiture. Les mains qui tremblent, le teint grisâtre à souhait, et l'air sur le point de vomir d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Sting-sama » intervint gentiment Yukino, « est-ce que vous vous sentez mal ? »

Le blond lui lança un regard de bête traquée.

« Du tout ! Je pète la forme ! »

Et il fila comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses… en manquant trébucher. La constellationniste en resta bouche bée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »

« Il est malade ? » interrogea Minerva qui venait d'arriver.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs fronça les sourcils.

« Je pense… mais il affirme que non… »

La tigresse brune émit un sifflement.

« Pas étonnant ! Après ce qu'il a subi la dernière fois, il n'est pas franchement avide de se faire porter pâle ! »

« Pourquoi donc ? » interrogea Yukino.

« Et bien, ça remonte à environ un an ou deux… »

**A peu près un an auparavant…**

Sting éternua – le genre qui éclabousse – et renifla sans la moindre classe.

« Sting-kun, tu as de la morve au nez » fit remarquer Lector sans aucun tact.

Le blond renifla de plus belle, l'air tout à fait vaseux et les oreilles sifflantes. Ce fut à cet instant que Frosh fit son entrée.

« Sting a mauvaise mine ! » s'écria l'Exceed déguisé en grenouille.

Le Chasseur de dragon blanc foudroya la petite créature du regard.

« Nan, tu crois ? » grinça-t-il.

« Rogue est en train de préparer une potion magique ! » annonça solennellement Frosh. « Comme ça, Sting ira mieux ! »

Mine de rien, il avait réussi à piquer la curiosité du blond. Celui-ci savait que son partenaire maîtrisait la magie des ombres et un nombre affolant de techniques de torture, mais des connaissances médicales ? Bon, d'un autre côté, Rogue venait de l'Est… Là-bas, ils étaient probablement tous plus ou moins guérisseurs, vu tous les accidents qui survenaient…

« C'est quel genre de potion ? » voulut savoir Lector, tout aussi intéressé.

Son congénère plissa le front et tira la langue, signe d'intense réflexion.

« Heu… Rogue a pris des cacahouètes, de la coriandre, des citrons… Et un canard, aussi. Il a essayé de pincer Fro… »

« Le canard ? » lâcha Lector surpris.

« Rogue a acheté un canard vivant ? » fit Sting qui n'y comprenait rien.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment-là.

« Chaud devant ! » lança le brun, tenant une assiette à soupe d'une main. « Ou froid devant, plutôt. »

Même avec le nez bouché, Sting pouvait parfaitement sentir l'odeur du sang, mélangée à celle de la viande crue et des ingrédients mentionnés par Frosh.

« Rogue ? C'est QUOI ce truc ? »

« C'est pour te redonner des forces » répondit le dragon des ombres.

Le blond tournait lentement au vert.

« C'est… du sang coagulé ? »

« Tout à fait… J'ai mis au réfrigérateur immédiatement après avoir saigné le canard, tu ne peux pas trouver plus frais ! Après, il faut juste rajouter les condiments… »

Le dragon blanc sentait une certaine envie de vomir remonter dans sa gorge. Mais s'il osait, Rogue l'obligerait certainement à tout rebouffer… Mais bordel, il le prenait pour un vampire ou quoi ?

« Pourquoi du sang ? » pleurnicha-t-il.

« La vie, elle est matérialisée par le sang. Tu bois le sang, tu récupères des forces. Et maintenant, mange. »

Le brun lui tendit l'assiette à soupe et Sting se creusa désespérément la cervelle pour échapper au martyre gustatif.

« Tu sais, à Fiore, il y a des pharmacies qui vendent des médicaments très efficaces… »

Le brun renifla.

« Les médicaments, ça n'existe pas à l'Est, et on s'en sort très bien. Je te préviens, je ne pars pas tant que tu n'as pas fini ton assiette. »

Sting pâlit. Genre cadavre fraîchement déterré.

**Dans le présent…**

« Et… il a mangé ? » interrogea Yukino, mi-effarée mi dégoûtée. « Du sang froid coagulé ? »

Minerva pinça les lèvres – couvertes d'un rouge particulièrement sombre.

« Apparemment, ça fait partie de la médecine traditionnelle de l'Est… En tout cas, il paraît que Rogue ne jure que par sa… soupe de vampire quand il est question de soigner le rhume ou la gastro. »

La constellationniste émit un petit bruit de compassion.

« Pauvre Sting-sama ! »

La tigresse eut un vilain sourire.

« Ca, tu peux le dire ! Il a tellement peur de cette soupe qu'il préfère prendre un job bien qu'il ait quarante de fièvre et les guibolles qui flageolent tant qu'il embrasse le pavé toutes les trois secondes. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs ne dit rien, mais intérieurement, elle comprenait tout à fait le choix. A la place du dragon blanc, qui sait si elle n'aurait pas agi de la sorte ?


	5. Balut

**Balut**

« Tu te prépares une omelette ? »

Yukino rougit en se rendant compte que Sting regardait par-dessus son épaule. Pourquoi donc n'était-elle pas restée cuisiner chez elle au lieu d'utiliser le coin cuisine de la guilde ? Ah oui, parce que le lacrima faisant fonctionner sa plaque électrique était cassé.

« J'aime les œufs » fit-elle, maudissant la rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses pommettes.

« Gare à ne pas t'en faire une assaisonnée aux bouts de coquille » glissa sournoisement le blond.

La jeune femme rougit de plus belle et s'empara d'un nouvel œuf qu'elle cassa dans son saladier. Le contenu de la coquille s'échappa sans faire d'histoires dans la porcelaine.

« Oh ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Lecter en déployant ses ailes pour venir planer au-dessus de l'épaule de son humain.

Dans le jaune de l'œuf, nageait un minuscule têtard rouge. Apparemment, la poule s'était donné un peu de bon temps avant d'aller pondre.

« Beurk » lâcha l'Exceed dégoûté. « Yukino-chan, tu vas manger l'embryon ? »

Le teint de la constellationniste avait tourné à un léger verdâtre.

« Bien sûr que non, enfin. On ne mange pas les poussins. »

« Pas à Magnolia » grinça sombrement Sting.

Les yeux sombres de Yukino s'écarquillèrent.

« J'espère avoir mal entendu ? »

« Beurk ! Sting-kun, tu penses à la cuisine de chez Rogue ? »

« Il paraît qu'à l'Est, on attend que les œufs soient prêts à éclore pour les manger » lâcha le dragon blanc.

La pauvre jeune fille sentit son cœur se soulever.

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils mangent les poussins dans leur coquille ? »

Sting grimaça.

« Ce serait un aphrodisiaque du tonnerre, selon eux, mais je refuse d'essayer ! »

« Sting-kun, ça ne te ressemble pas » commenta Lecter.

« Hé ! J'ai mes limites ! Tu boufferais un embryon de poulet cuit à la vapeur, toi ? »

L'Exceed tira la langue, écœuré par la perspective. La constellationniste pinça les lèvres.

« En ce qui me concerne, la question est réglée. »

Sur ce, elle s'empara de la bouteille d'eau vide posée à côté d'elle, aspira le jaune d'œuf par le goulot et se dirigea vers la poubelle.

« Hé, c'est marrant cette technique ! » commenta Sting.

« C'est plus rapide pour séparer les blancs et les jaunes » décréta Yukino. « Scientifiquement démontré. »

Le blond renifla. Chronométrer le temps nécessaire pour séparer le blanc et le jaune d'un œuf ? Y en avait qui avaient vraiment du temps à perdre.


End file.
